


Impulsivity's a Bitch

by pinegreenapples



Series: Modern AU [4]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Halt loves both his sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinegreenapples/pseuds/pinegreenapples
Summary: “I was wondering if you’d be up to a little prank with me.” Halt said. He watched at Will paused. If he stared hard enough he could almost see the buffering symbol above his adopted son’s head.“You...want to...play a prank? Really, you?” Will gazed at him in confusion. Halt briefly wondered if it was too juvenile to roll his eyes.“I’m not a complete hard ass, Will, I can have fun too.” He replied somewhat acerbically.Will’s eyes widened and he scrambled verbally after Halt. “No! Of course not, Halt! I-I didn’t mean to, I mean, sure sometimes you’re kinda- but that doesn’t-” He bit his lip as Halt raised his eyebrows.“Yes, Will?”Will seemed to find the floor vastly interesting as he studiously gazed downward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So just to establish a bit of a time line, Will was adopted by Halt right before the beginning of his grade seven year. He's been with Halt nearly four months when this happens. At this point Gilan is a senior in high school and so spends less time at Halt's while his father travels but still spends considerable time with Halt.

“Will!” Halt called. He walked through the house, calling intermittently. “Where on Earth is that boy?”

He reached Will’s door and banged on it. “Will Treaty!”

There was a clatter, some sort of crash, and what sounded like a soft yelp. Will appeared at the door a moment later, his elbow cradled in his hand.

“Oh hey, Halt! Sorry, I was just listening to some music for my mandola.” He grinned sheepishly up at Halt.

“Your what?”

Will closed his eyes and sighed. Halt fought the urge to smile. “My-” Will grimaced, “lute.”

Halt nodded. “Well, that’s all good and well but a friend of mine’s son is coming to stay with us for a while. His name is Gilan Davidson.”

Will bobbed his head. “Thanks for letting me know.” He began to shut the door again.

“I was wondering if you’d be up to a little prank with me.” Halt said. He watched at Will paused. If he stared hard enough he could almost see the buffering symbol above his adopted son’s head.

“You...want to...play a prank? Really, you?” Will gazed at him in confusion. Halt briefly wondered if it was too juvenile to roll his eyes.

“I’m not a complete hard ass, Will, I can have fun too.” He replied somewhat acerbically.

Will’s eyes widened and he scrambled verbally after Halt. “No! Of course not, Halt! I-I didn’t mean to, I mean, sure sometimes you’re kinda- but that doesn’t-” He bit his lip as Halt raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, Will?”

Will seemed to find the floor vastly interesting as he studiously gazed downward. Halt snorted.

“Well, when the cat returns with your tongue let me know. In the meantime, do you mind if I come in and explain my little joke?” Halt gestured to Will’s room over his head.

The boy stiffened and swung the door open. “Of course!”

Halt gave a small shake of his head. Hopefully Will would warm up to him even more as time went on.

***

Gilan slipped into the house as quietly as he could. He’d told Halt that he’d be coming in another two days in the hopes that maybe this time he’d be able to surprise the man.

Gilan stepped forward and the board underneath him gave an almighty screech. Then again, perhaps not. Oh well, there was always next year. Gilan resigned himself to walking normally through the rest of the house to find Halt.

Except Halt wasn’t in the kitchen. Nor was he in the living room, the bathroom, or his own room.

“That’s odd.” Gilan muttered to himself. Halt was always here when he came over. Then again, Halt was also expecting Gilan in two days.

A flicker of movement drew Gilan’s gaze out the window. 

It was Halt, out by the fire pit building a teepee style pyre. So Halt was home.

But Halt had also been outside. And a good distance from the house, so it was entirely possible Halt was still unaware that Gilan was here.

Gilan grinned wider than the Cheshire cat could even dream of smiling. Well, who was he to throw away a second chance?

He took the side door that led out into the small copse of woods that surrounded the property. He weaved in and out of the trees, never losing sight of Halt, who blissfully remained building the fire.

Gilan felt giddy as he drew closer and closer to the fire pit, careful to not make a sound. Halt still hadn’t shown any sign of realizing he was there. Could it be? Had Gilan actually caught Halt unawares?

This was it, Gilan was at the edge of the trees, mere meters away from Halt’s crouched form. He’d done it. He’d beaten Halt in this game they’d been playing for years, the apprentice had finally surpassed the master.

After a second’s hesitation, Gilan surged forward.

“Hello Halt!”

The older man barely twitched. “Oh hello, Gilan. How was your trip?”

“Boring, but I’d say this visit is bound to be excellent based on how it’s started!” Gilan replied cheerfully. He’d done it! Ha! Those ten years of hard work had finally paid off.

Halt turned to face him and eyed him impassively. “And what exactly prompted this great excitement on this particular visit to little old me?”

“Oh come on, Halt! You’ve got to admit it, I finally did it, after all these years I finally beat you.” Gilan gestured in excitement.

“I really don’t why you continue to insist on doing this every year.” Halt turned back to his wood pit.

“Well, clearly my efforts paid off if I’ve finally beaten at least one father figure. Do you think I’ll be able to win if I fence my father right now?” Gilan raised a hand in mock thought to brush his clean shaven jaw.

“Ah yes, children and the need to prove themselves to their father figures. But tell, dear _son_ , aren’t you forgetting something?” Halt turned fully to face Gilan. Gilan’s eyes widened and he whipped his head back and forth to catch a glimpse of Halt’s newest ward.

A nerf dart whistled out of the trees and pegged Gilan’s shoulder. He snapped his head in the direction it came from and noticed the faint outline of a figure.

“Shit!” Gilan swore as a second nerf dart suctioned itself to his cheek. “Yes, alright I get it. Better luck next year.” He was smiling again, albeit ruefully, as he pulled the dart off his face.

Halt snorted then nodded at the figure in the trees. A small boy dropped down with a nerf sniper rifle clutched in one hand. He was smiling slightly, as if he weren’t sure how to react to this new person Halt knew.

“Gilan, I’d like you meet Will. He’s recently joined me here at the cabin. Will, this is Gilan Davidson, he’s a senior at Araluen High School this year. One of the more careless ones, might I add.”

Will stepped forward and tentatively pushed a hand out to Gilan. “Nice to meet you.” He murmured.

“Same to you.” Gilan replied as he pumped the younger boy’s hand vigorously. “That was some excellent shooting. With skills like that I’d bet you also pegged me the second I stepped into the trees.” He laughed ruefully.

Will shook his head. “Oh no, I only really saw you when you got up behind Halt, before that I only saw where you had been.”

“Yes, Gilan has always had the uncanny talent of being able to sneak around undetected, much to the annoyance of his father.” Halt remarked dryly.

Gilan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “What can I say, it’s a gift.”

“Mmm.” Halt hummed in disbelief. He turned towards the house. “I’m going to make coffee. We can catch up inside.” Halt threw over his shoulder as he swept across the yard.

Will hurried after the older man like an excitable puppy. As he reached Halt it was obvious to Gilan how Halt’s shoulders loosened ever so slightly at the boy’s enthusiasm.

Gilan watched the two of them for another moment before following himself.

So, he had a new little brother. That would be interesting to say the least.

Gilan smiled as a brilliant thought occurred to him. Now he could finally pull off all those pranks that required two people. Oh yes, this would be _very_ interesting.


End file.
